


Day 2

by WeeCookiexD



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCookiexD/pseuds/WeeCookiexD





	Day 2

_“I Apologise…”_

The events of last night were so clear to me. No matter how many times I thought back I still couldn’t believe it happened. A house party to celebrate our college graduation was perfectly reasonable; the events that came to pass on the other hand were not.

I can’t even remember how it all happened last night. I remember Stuart and Chelsea acting all lovey dovey like they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Jessica and Brett were arguing yet again, I have no idea why, they were always arguing lately. Then there was Jake pining over his ex-boyfriend, they’d split up a few days before graduation, apparently Alex wanted to leave town during the summer and didn’t really want to string along Jake. 

Jake hadn’t taken that all too well. He spent most of the night sitting on the stairs watching everyone have a good time. I had joined him for five to ten minutes which I spent trying to convince him that he will meet someone better than Alex. Failing to cheer Jake up I left his side, rather than finding some else to speak to I found myself at the refreshments table looking for something worth drinking.

It took me a few moments to notice Brett had joined me, his eyes red and puffy, tear stains still present on his cheeks. I was surprised; I’d never seen Brett looking so vulnerable before. I did the first thing I could think of which was pull him into a comforting hug. I knew his current state was down to whatever he and Jessica had been arguing over.

He smiled when he pulled away from me, nodding his head in appreciation. He left the table heading towards the stairs drinks in hand. Peace offering drinks, I smiled knowing he was going to try and fix things. The next person to cross my path as I made my way to the nearest bathroom was Chelsea. Standing before the bathroom mirror her cheeks all red, a smile plastered to her face that looked like she was having trouble trying to hide. 

Turned out she was preparing herself for her first time with Stuart. I was under the impression they’d already been together. Apparently not. I told her good luck before departing, I wanted to speak to someone who was all loved up or hung up on someone. 

Leaving the bathroom I headed through into the kitchen area where I froze in my tracks, Alex had someone pinned to the counter, I wasn’t sure who. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone shoved me into the wall and rived Alex away from Jessica. Brett, Jake and Stuart stood blocking the exits to Alex and Jessica. 

Chelsea joined me, her arms instinctively snaking around me as she pulled me to her. She was timid, upset, scared, the list was endless. I could feel her tense against my side, even when I shifted to wrap my left arm around her small frame she never relaxed. 

Stuart and Jake were holding Brett back from attacking Alex whilst Jake screamed at Alex for breaking his heart. Jessica slapped Alex moving away from him as she questioned if he really was skipping town. His answer wasn’t what he’d told Jake a few days ago. 

Stuart shouted to me to get Chelsea out of the room. I hadn’t noticed half of the parties occupants had barricaded the exits to watch the scene unfold. Pushing people out of my way I helped Chelsea through the crowd and back into the living-room. 

It was then I felt her start to tremble, thinking the best of a bad situation I pulled her shaken form outside. The refreshing summer air immediately cooling us down. The smaller girl stopped trembling as he breathing deepened. I rubbed her back reassuringly as we waited.

Shattering glass followed by a scream broke the silence of the calm summers night. A few minutes followed before Alex was dragging Jessica out of the house, they avoided coming near us as they headed down the street in the opposite direction. 

Stuart came running over to us, his arm reaching out fro Chelsea. She leaped into his arms, her arms locked around him never to come undone. I smiled at what they had, glad that something good was going to come out of tonight. Brett and Jake stopped by my side to admire the happy couple. The popular jock and shy nerd. They made a great couple. I’ll definitely be routing for them to make it. 

I pulled Jake and Brett into my sides, my arms resting over their shoulders. 

“Just wait till next year guys” was all I could think of at the time. 

Even now sitting on the window seat, a fleecy blanket wrapped around me I couldn’t help but smile. Brett laying with his face buried into the sofa cushions, his shirt discarded beside his phone and wallet on the wooden floor beside the couch. 

Jake was sprawled out as much as he could on a single arm chair, his converse left strewn on the floor around his chair, his hoodie had been rolled into a makeshift pillow that had fallen to the floor sometime during the night. 

Chelsea and Stuart had slept in his room upstairs, they needed their privacy. They had just spent their first night together. My smile grew when I noticed the happy couple standing in the archway to the sitting room, Chelsea wearing one of Stuart’s t-shirts that was way too big for her, while Stuart just stood there in plaid bottoms. 

Stuart pulled Chelsea into his side, he kissed the crown of her head before she looked up to meet his eyes. The look they shared was beautiful. That’s something I would like to have one day. Maybe one day I’ll have someone like Stuart who only had eyes for me. 

_To happy endings..._


End file.
